


Susan's Surprise

by SoMuchGingerness



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Hospitals, Hurt, Rape, Violence, hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMuchGingerness/pseuds/SoMuchGingerness
Summary: Susan knows that Billy and Neil never see eye to eye, there's often raised voices, but Susan has never seen her husband raise his hand to Billy. Susan often sees Billy sporting a black eye or a split lip when she gets home from work, she always assumes that Billy has gotten hurt in some fight at school. One say Susan arrives home early and is shocked to find her husband beating Billy, things go from bad to worse....An unlikely friendship develops between Billy and Max when she finds out the truth, but how long can it be kept a secret for. Billy takes a beating for Max and the two become much more like siblings then ever....





	1. Chapter One: Susans View

**Author's Note:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV

Susan knew Neil wasn't perfect, she wasn't stupid. He'd lose his tempter and curse, he and Billy would butt heads everyday. But she loved him and he was perfect to her, he was always so fantastic with Max, took her in like one of his own. Billy still hadn't warmed to Susan and Max being in his life and that annoyed Neil, she always told him that it was take time and she was happy for Billy to come around to the idea on his own. 

*The front door slams shut*

"Hey! Susie, is he here...?" Neil asked furiously

"Hey sweetie, no he's not home from school yet...every okay, honey...?" Susan asks with a concerned look on her face

"....that little fucker....the school called me at fucking work..."

"Oh, Neil! I do wish you wouldn't curse in the house..." Susan says with a sigh

*Neil leans in to give Susan a kiss on the cheek*

"Sorry, Susie!" Neil says sweetly "the boy knows just what buttons to push..."

*Susan give Neil a reassuring squeeze on the arm* "we'll talk to him, together, when he gets home" 

*Neil leans in to give Susan a kiss on the cheek again*

Susan makes a start on dinner, Neil helps himself to a couple of beers from the fridge. He sits down in his favourite armchair and puts on the local news. Max got a lift home with Steve today, she's in her room making a start on her homework. 

 

\---

 

Billy walks through the front door just as Susan is getting the dinner out of the oven, she's done a full roast. Billy spent the day at the quarry, he couldn't be dealing with the high school bullshit, he knew he'd be in his dads bad books when he got home. But then again, he's never out of his dads bad books.

Billy carefully set his car keys down in the bowl by the door, he doesn't once dare look over at his dad. He then carefully hangs his worn out leather jacket on the hook next to Max's coat. As he goes to walk past his dad, his dad stops him and says "Where the fuck have you been boy? Don't even think about lying to me....I know you weren't at school..." 

Next minute you know Susan comes pottering into the living room and says in a worried tone "Not now, Neil. Let's have a nice dinner first...yeah...?. Neil slams down his beer can on the table next to him, knocking off a couple of empties onto the floor. He sways as he gets up, leans his face against Billy's and says "...you've been lucky up to now, boy. After dinner..we'll be having words. 

Dinner was awkward, no one said a word. All you could hear was the sound of knives and forks scraping around plates, Susan sighed and said to Max "how was school, sweetie?. Max gave Billy a worrying look and simply answered with "...er..it was fine..". The whole room was silent for the rest of dinner, as soon as they were finished Max went back to her room to finish the rest of her homework. Susan started to clear the plates away, whilst the dining room was empty Billy saw it as his opportunity to disappear off to his bedroom. Billy's chair scraps the floor as he goes to get up, Neil violently grabs Billy's arm and says in a stern voice "where the fuck do you think you're going, we need to talk, boy". 

Billy gulped and sat back down, he voice quivers every so slightly "...er..look d.da..s.sir...I can explain...alright..?...I..er..". Billy felt a sharp sting across his face, as Neil slapped him hard across the mouth. Neil grabs Billy's face and presses his finger nails into Billy's cheeks "I don't give a shit where you were...do you know how embarrassing it was when my boss had to come and tell me that the school was on the phone, and that my son had failed to turn up. Neil tightens his grip on Billy's face, Billy's eyes start to water. "I'm..sorry sir..I.." Neil leans into Billy's face "we'll continue this in your room...wait for me there..." Neil pushes Billy off his chair and he hits the floor, hard. Billy clambers to his feet and rushes off to his room. 

Susan comes back into the dining room to collect the rest of the plates from dinner, Neil pulls Susan into a romantic embrace and kisses her on the cheek. Susan plants a kiss on Neils lips, "Oh honey, what put you in a good mood..?" Susan asks while blushing "...oh just your amazing cooking, Susie...I've just got to help Billy with..er..a homework problem...some maths question I need to explain to him...I might be a while..." Neil squeezes Susan's bum, gives her a wink and then walks off, Susan blows a kiss to Neil and then potters back off to the kitchen.

 

\---

 

Billy is pacing round his room when the door flies open, before he gets the chance to even open his mouth. His dad slams the door shut, grabs Billy by the throat and shoves him up against the wall. Neil steps back for a moment and then thumps Billy as hard as he can in the stomach, Billy gasps and wheezes. Neil catches him before he hits the ground and holds him up against the wall, Billy is still gasping the air. Neil leans into Billy's ear and says "I'm gonna teach you a lesson you're never gonna forget, boy. You embarrass me again and you'll know what to expect..". Neil thumps Billy again and hard as he can and Billy slumps to the floor clutching his stomach.

Neil then starts to remove Billy's clothing, staring with his shirt. Then he leans over Billy and starts to undo Billy's pants. He pulls his pants down to his ankles and then starts to remove his own belt, Billy knows exactly what is coming and he closes his eyes. Neil is under the assumption that Max is in her bedroom, listening to the radio and doing her homework. In actual reality she's sat with her ear pressed against her bedroom wall, as she is in the room next to Billy. The speech is muffled, so she can't quite work out what's being said, but she hears every hit, every strike of the belt. She hears Billy cry out for his father to stop, she hears him begging for mercy and a single tear rolls down her cheek. 

\---

 

Susan is blissfully unaware that her perfect husband is beating his son with a belt, as he cries out for mercy and begging for him to stop. She's humming around the kitchen putting the last of the pots away and thinking about going to bed with her husband. Her beautiful daughter is happily doing her homework, Billy is making a start on his with Neil and it's almost time for her to relax in bed with the man she adores. She hears what she presumes to be Neil heading towards the bathroom and she shouts down the hall "that you, Neil honey?...how's the homework going...?". Neil pops his head out the door and replied with "..I think Billy has a much better understanding now, Susie...you fancy grabbing me a beer and going to bed honey..?". Susan giggles and says "glad Billy get's it honey, see you in bed..". Neil hears Susan open and close the fridge and then she potters down to their bedroom.

The next morning Susan is cooking a fry up for breakfast, Neil is already up and sat reading todays paper at the breakfast table. Max is yet again sat with her ear pressed against her bedroom wall, she can hear Billy stumbling around in his room, every so often she'll hear him gasp, wince and curse, she even thinks she might have heard the odd sob or two. Billy can smell the bacon from his room, he uses the dresser to keep his balance whilst he looks at the bruises his father left him last night. It's bad, his ribs are black and blue, and as for the welts across his back, the less said about that the better. There's a knock on his door, Billy quickly pulls down his shirt and winces. "Billy, honey will you be wanted any breakfast...?", Billy gasps a little "...er..no...no thank you, Susan..." with concern in her voice "..are you sure..? I've done plenty...". The door swings open and Neil is stood with the look of thunder on his face, "listen, boy! Susan has worked hard on this breakfast...you'll sit down and you'll enjoy it...got it...?". Billy looks petrified "...er..yes..sir...I'll be right there.

Yes again the dining room is silent, apart from the scraping of the cutlery on the plates. Max can't help but keep looking at Billy, he's pale and clearly in pain, yet no one else seems to have noticed. Susan glides round the room, serving various drinks and giving Neil an affectionate kiss on the cheek every so often. That's when it hits Max, her mother is so in love with Neil. That she hasn't noticed how he's treating Billy, or how scared he seems to be of Neil. It starts playing through her brain, all the times Billy's been so desperate to get her home on time, she then thinks about the punishments for him Billy late. All the times she's seen him with bruises at breakfast, she's just assumed he'd gone out in the night and ended up fighting with someone. All of a sudden she realises that both Susan and Neil are staring at her, "everything okay, sweetie..? you don't quite seem yourself.." asks Susan. "...yeah..mom..I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep last night.." Max stutters. "Something on your mind...?" Neil asks with a stern look on his face. Max is hesitant "....n.no...I just stayed up a little late reading...er..a..comic..?". Susan kisses Max on the cheek, hands her her school bag and wishes her a good day.

 

\---

 

The car journey was silent apart from Billy's music blaring out of the radio, he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding his ribs. He kept breathing in and out raggedly, he was white as a sheet but Max didn't dare to say anything. It was clear he had no idea that she'd overheard the brutal beating, she kept wondering how he was even able to drive. They pulled into the parking lot at school, as soon as the car was stationary, Billy pulled out his cigarets. Max gave Billy a look of concern and '...er..thanks for the lift...I'll see you after school...er..don't worry I won't be late, I promise." She then gave him a little smile and hopped out the car. Billy looked confused, Max never normally says anything.

Billy had no idea how he'd managed to sit through two lessons before break, the welts on his back were seeping. He could feel it through his shirt, but he didn't dare look, that would be a problem he'd deal with at home later. As for his ribs, he could only take a couple of steps at a time before the pain become too much for him. He just about made it to his looker, when Tommy grabbed him by the shoulder. It took everything in him not to cry out in pain! "...oi! watching it, man!" Billy snarled. "..yo..sorry buddy, you feeling a little sensitive this morning..?" Tommy laughed "...actually..you do look a little pale...was somebody out on the town last night..?" Tommy prodded Billy jokingly, Billy tried to hide the pain. "..ha..yeah...something like that.." Tommy patted Billy on the back "...you dark horse...you'll have to tell me all about her later.." Tommy winked as he walked away. Billy quickly opened his locked and stuck his head in, he breathed a heavy sigh and wiped away a couple of tears that trickled down his cheeks. 

Billy was in no mood for basketball after lunch, so he told Coach that he'd pulled a muscle in his back and he was benched for the game. Steve Harrington, strutted past and glared as he went by. "..aw...is somebody benched today..?" he teased "fuck off, Harrington...I'm not in the mood.." Billy growled "woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.." Billy gave Steve the V's. He was quite content sitting for a couple of hours and not moving, he ribs didn't hurt too much when he sat down, it's just the welts that sting still. The rest of the day went by in a haze, it took everything for Billy to make it through the day, but somehow 3pm rolled around. Max was bang on time and didn't even put up a fight, the car journey home was silent, Billy didn't even put on the radio. Max ran straight to her room when she got in, for once they've beaten Susan and Neil home. 

Apart from Max in her room, the house is empty for a change, he heads towards the bathroom. He slides of his worn leather jacket and winces as he does, he has his back towards with mirror and he looks over his shoulder. The back of Billy's light blue shirt, is soaked through with blood. Through gritted teeth "...ah..I knew I should've worn a dark colour.." Billy sighs. He slips the shirt off his back and lets it fall to the floor, the welts have crusted over but they still sting. He turns and he looks at his ribs in the mirror, he gently presses them "...ah...fuck..f.fuck..fucking HELL.." the bathroom door swings open and Max is stood there *gasps* "oh...Billy.." she backs away. Billy looks at her reflection in the mirror, a tear rolls down her cheek. "..one..min..let me just..." Max runs down the corridor. Billy doesn't know what to do, she sits on the edge of the bath and winces. 

Max appears with a first aid kit, she offers it to Billy and says "..let me help....please...?", it's weird, Max goes out to offer her hand and he flinches. Billy is normally so tall and so tough, but seeing him sat on the edge of the bath, he's never looked so small. "...I'm sorry, Billy.." Max looks at the floor. Billy takes the first aid kit off of her and places it on the sink, he goes to stand up but falls to his knees. He grabs his stomach and lets out a muffled sob. Max drops to her knees and sits next to him "Max, please....please don't tell anyone..." Billy say quietly. "I won't...I promise..." Max said worriedly "you can't even tell your mom, okay?" Max looks concerned "Max PLEASE" Billy carefully takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Do you not think my mom should know what Neil's like...?" Billy drops Max's hand "what...?" Max backs off a little "...don't be mad.." Max says hesitantly "...I had my radio on and I didn't hear what was said....but I heard him hitting you and stuff..." tears roll down Billy's face.

 

\---

 

Incase Susan, or Neil came home they took the first aid kit into Billy's room. Max had to help Billy walk from the bathroom, to his room as he was in agony. Max has a bowl of warm salt water and a cloth. "...er..this is probably gonna sting a little...please don't get mad at me..." Max says nervously. "it already stings.." Billy pants. Max carefully dips the cloth into the water and then squeezes it out, she then carefully starts to dab the cloth onto the welts on Billys back. He hisses in pain and she quickly pulls the cloth away "..I'm sorry, Billy" she gasps, Billy gently squeezes her leg for reassurance and says "...it's fine...I'll do that a lot...just ignore me..." Max continues hesitantly.

It takes Max about 25 minutes to gently dab the cloth over Billy's back, she hated seeing him winces and gasps, by the time she was done he was trembling with pain. "I'm really sorry, Billy.." Max stands up and grabs Billy a soft looking jumper from his dresser "you should put this on...do you want a plaster for your back or anything...?" Billy laughs "..I don't think there's a plaster big enough..." Max goes to turn away when Billy carefully grabs her wrist "..thanks..you didn't have to help me, I've been an asshole to you..." Max give Billy a gentle hug with takes him off guard "yeah...you have been a fucking asshole..." Max says jokingly "..don't sugar coat it will you..." Billy snorts "I'm sorry Neil hit you, but you've done a lot of hurt....Steve..?...Lucas..?..ring any bells.." Billy looks to the floor. All of a sudden they hear keys in the front door, Max quickly runs to her room, but gives Billy a smile on her way out. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Susans Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One say Susan arrives home early and is shocked to find her husband beating Billy, things go from bad to worse. Neil has a way of getting in Susan's head, he somehow makes her believe that it's alright to hit Billy. Deep down she knows it's not right, but life just seems a little easier if she turns a blind eye to what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV

It's been a week since Max discovered Billy's secret, luckily Neil has been out of town on a business trip, so Billy has had some time to recover from his injuries. Neil will be coming home tomorrow and that's something that both Max and Billy are dreading. Billy doesn't know what sort of mood he'll be in and if he'll take it out on him and Max is now wary around Neil after finding out what he is capable of. Billy has assured Max that Neil would never touch her and he'd make sure of it.

Susans been out and bought of Neils favourite food and beer, she's spring cleaned the house. Billy walks in with the look of dread on his face, he knows as soon as Susan starts laying out flowers that his dad must be on his way home. Susan looks up and give Billy a big smile "Your father will be back tonight, I'm cooking his favourite....you'll be in for dinner won't you...?" Billy looks down at his shoes "...er..yeah sure..I er gotta go pick Max up from the arcade..." Billy turns to leave when Susan says "your dads been asking about you....I think he's missed you" Susan smiles. Billy gulps and mutters under his breath "...fucking brilliant..."

Billy gets to the arcade 20 minutes early, Max comes rushing out as Billy lights up a cigarette "...I thought you were picking me up at 6..not..." Billy cuts her off abruptly "Neils back tonight....your mom was faffing in the house...I had to get out, go back in I don't mind waiting.." Max looks shocked "..okay...as..long as your sure.." Billy playfully pushes Max towards the arcade "just go already" Billy laughed. Since Max had found out about Neil, her and Billy seemed to develop a new found respect for each other, which seemed to confuse the boys especially Lucas. 

Steve arrived at the arcade at 5:55pm, he pulled into the space next to Billy. The boys didn't look at each other, or talk to each other, it was just an awkward silence until Max came out 5 minutes later with the boys, she high fived Steve and fist bumped everyone else. Steve gave Billy a dirty look as he backed out of the space and Billy proceeded to flip him off with a grin on his face. Max sighed "..you Steve is actually alright...you don't always have to be such a dick to him.." Billy looked at Max and said "...I'm never gonna see eye to eye with that douchebag...anyway it's just harmless banter.." Max folds her arms across her chest and sighs "...why can't you just be nice to him?...I've seen your nice side this week..." Billy cuts Max off "why's it sooo important to you that we get on...?" Max scoffs "..It'll just be less awkward when you bump into each other...plus he's pretty cool...he's nicer then that Tommy that you hang around with..". Billy flicks his cigarette out of his open window and the rest of the car journey was silent. 

 

\---

 

When Max and Billy arrive home Neils car is on the drive, Billy lets out a sigh and then cuts the engine. Max squeezes Billy's hand for reassurance and says "...maybe he'll be in a good mood tonight...?" she smiles hesitantly. Billy goes to speak when Neil suddenly opens the front door, he doesn't look happy. Billy mutters under his breath "..well here we go...". Neil formally shakes Billy's hand upon him entering the house, but welcomes Max into a warm embrace. Billy hesitantly says "...er..how was the business trip...sir..? Neil gives Billy a stern look "well it was hard work Billy...something you'd know nothing about.." Susan perks up "Billy's been fantastic this week Neil...he's been food shopping with me, he even helped me with the chores...? Neil doesn't look impressed "that's the least the boy can do if he's living here rent free...I'm gonna be expecting more from you now I'm back" Neil barked. "Of course, Sir" Billy looks to the floor to hide his embarrassment. Neil barely looks in Billy's direction tonight, much to his relief. Susan and Neil have been flirting all night, so they go to bed straight after dinner, leaving the pots and plates for Billy to do, Max decides to help him out.  

At breakfast the next morning Neil asks Billy to stop by the store on the way home from school to buy a cherry pie for pudding, Billy makes a note on the back of his hand to not forget the cherry pie. Max and Billy chatted lightly on the journey to school, Billy parked in the space next to Steve. Steve sighed when he saw Hargrove parking next to him, but then he got really confused when he saw Max and Billy high fiving before she got out of the car. Steve shouts to Billy "Yo! Amigo...didn't realise you and Max actually get on these day..?" Billy looks at Steve as he lights up a cigarette "....what's it to you, Harrington..?" Billy grunts "it's just weird seeing you get along...you're normally such an asshole...?" Billy flipped Steve off which confirms what he just said "..see you at practice, Hargrove.."

Billy spends all of his break smoking behind the bleachers with Carol and Tommy, they were talking about some bullshit party that they went to over the weekend, but Billy isn't even listening. He keeps thinking about his dad being home and how long it'll be before he loses his temper again. Basket ball practice is after lunch, Max warned Billy in the hall to play nice with Steve, but to be honest couldn't even think about his fued with Harrington at the moment. For once coach put them both on the same team and for once they actually played well together, maybe Billy had subconsciously taken Max's advice to play nice. After the game was over they headed to the locker room to shower, Steve approached Billy and said "...good day today, Hargrove!...maybe you're not as much as an asshole as I thought..." Billy was weirdly silent "...what..no comeback comment, Hargrove..?" Billy looks at Steve and flatly says "...whatever, Harrington.." leaving Steve confused.

 

\---

 

Susan is working late tonight, Billy gets home from school 15 minutes late due to road works. Max runs in the house and goes straight to her room, Billy drags his feet behind her. Just as he closes the front door he hears his father say "where's the pie Billy..?" a look of horror appears across Billy's face "oh..shit...I'm sorry dad...I'll run to the store now...." Neils takes a step towards Billy "first of all you're 15 minutes late home...then it turns out you can't even do the one simple thing I asked you to do this morning..." Billy goes to speak when his dad violently shoves him into the wall "well then...explain yourself..." Billy starts to stutter "...well..I..I...there was road works...I..er got stuck at some temporary traffic lights...I was so desperate to get home on time that I forgot about the pie...I'll go now.." Billy makes a move for his keys, when all of a sudden his dad punches him hard in the stomach taking his breath away, as Billy slides down the wall his dad leans over him and says "...what's the point, Susan will be home shortly..." Billy gasps for air whilst clutching his stomach "..I'll..I'll...drive fast *Billy coughs*...you..can..start..without me..." Billy felt a sharp sting across his face, as Neil's wedding ring caught his lip and split it open "I for one don't care if you miss dinner, but Susan for some reason likes you and she'd insist on waiting for you" Neil looks down at his pathetic excuse of a son and proceeds to kick him as hard as his can in the side, just as Billy cries out in pain, Susan walks through the front door with a horrified look on her face "NEIL...what the hell do you think you're doing" shouts Susan. 

Time seemed to stop, it felt like an eternity had gone by. Billy was laying on the floor trying to hold in his sobs, whilst Susan berated Neil. "Susie, honey...lets go in the kitchen and talk about this...I promise it's not what you think..." Susan storms off into the kitchen, Neil is quick behind her. Billy can hear bickering in the kitchen, it takes everything in him to get up onto his feet and to stumble down the hall to his room. He collapses onto his bed and lets out a sigh, he must've fallen asleep or passed out or something, as he's awoken by a knock on the door. "Billy honey, dinners ready" Susan says "...oh..er..thanks...I'll be right out..." Billy says groggily. No one says a word at dinner, Susan can't bring herself to look at Billy, he wonders what Neil managed to say to win her round. 

After dinner Max appears in his doorway "..what happened to your lip..?" Max asks with a concerned look on her face "..oh it's nothing...I walked into a door..." Max takes a couple of steps in and whispers "it was Neil wasn't it?...wasn't Billy...?" Billy hangs his head in shame "..I forgot to buy the pie..." he mutters. Max steps even closer "he..he hit you because of a pie..?" Billy looks up at Max "..look it was my fault...I should've remembered it...I wrote it on my hand and everything, but I had a shower after practice and it must've washed off. Don't sweat it Max, I've had worse over much less" Billy grins. Max puts a comforting hand on Billys shoulder "it still doesn't make it right though..."

 

 


	3. Chapter Three: Steve's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Max knows that Neil beats Billy and now Susan knows the truth as well, however neither know that each other know and Billy certainly isn't going to let them know. Also Steve starts to suspect that something isn't right in the Hargrove household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV

It's tense in the Hargrove household, Billy can't look Neil or Susan in the eye anymore, Max is also on edge around Neil these days but luckily he hasn't picked up on it...yet. Every so often Susan tries to catch Billy's eye to give him a comforting smile, but all he seems to do is keep his head down. Susan must've said something to Neil because he's barely spoken to Billy all week, he's barely even glanced in his direction, much to Billy's relief. 

Billy has made sure that he's gotten Max home on time everyday, it helps that they get on better these days and that Max in now understanding to Neils behaviour. Susan and Neil always wanted the kids to get on, but Neil never thought they would and in some ways he kinda didn't want them to, because then he could "punish" Billy for his treatment towards Max. 

 

\---

 

Neil went storming down the corridor, he carefully opened Max's bedroom door to find the window wide open, he turned and headed straight to Billy's room "BILLY...what is the one thing you were meant to do tonight...?" Billy's bedroom door swung open with so much force that the window frame shook on the other side of the room, just as Neil was about to berate Billy he finds them both sat on the floor doing homework "...oh..what's this then...?" Neil says spits "sorry sir...I didn't mean to worry you...it's er just Max had trouble with some homework...so I figured we'd just work together..." Billy said nervously "..he's been really helpful, Neil.." Max says with a smile. Neil looks unsure over the whole situation *Neil clears his throat* "er...just make sure you both wash up for dinner..." Neil turns and closes the door behind him.

Neil is in the kitchen whilst Susan cooks dinner, he's pacing round with a can of beer in his hand "Neil honey, we always wanted the kids to get on...why is this upsetting you so much..?" Neil sighs "Max I trust...she's a good kid...it's just HIM...he doesn't have a good bone in his body...why is he all of a sudden acting like a brother to Max?..he must want something..." Susan turns to Neil and give him a reassuring peck on the cheek "I think it was the move sweetie, they never would've gotten on if we'd stayed in California...I think this small town has been good for us..especially Billy...maybe give him the benefit of doubt..?" Susan give Neil a smile, Neil moves close to Susan putting one hand on her waist and pulling her towards him "..maybe you're right...but you don't know Billy like I do..." 

Usually dinner in the Hargrove household is met with an awkward silence, but tonight was different. Billy, Max and Susan were all chatting about their days, Neil on the other hand was observing Billy and Max's behaviour trying to work out what was going on between them. Susan hadn't noticed, so was too busy chatting with Billy which happened very rarely. Neil was often quiet and surly, so Billy didn't pay much attention either. Max on the other hand she noticed that Neil seemed almost fixated on Billy, all of a sudden Neil interrupted the chat "Billy, how are things on the basketball team...?" Neil said abruptly "..oh..er...good, Sir..? Billy said nervously "..and what about school, your grades still up..?" Neil barked "..er..yes, Sir..?" Billy now knew something was up with Neil and he'd be paying for it later. The rest of the night was completely silent, as soon as they finished eating, Max and Billy went straight to there rooms, Neil grabbed himself another can of beer.

Billy is sound asleep when he's woken suddenly with the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut, he rolls over and looks at the time it's 01:03am. Next minute he knows he's being dragged out of bed by his father, who stinks of beer and whisky "...n..now..listen here, boy.." Neil slurs "...I..don't like you very much...ha..and I certainly don't trust you...?". Neil grabs Billy's right arm and bends it around Billy's back, he quickly shoves him up against the wall, whilst gripping Billy's hair with his other hand. Billy can smell the beer and whisky on Neil breath, his dad might be hammered but he's still strong as fuck. "..I'm..sorry, Sir..?" Billy whimpers "don't. sorry. me. Boy.." Neil starts to twist Billy's arm round slowly as Billy let's out a scream, Neil quickly put his hand over Billy's mouth to silence him. 

 

\---

 

Max is woken up to the sound of a door slamming, she suddenly realises that it's Billy's door, she jumps up and presses her ear against the wall. All she can hear is muffled talking, it sounds just like Neil. Next minute she hears the sound of someone being shoved up against a wall or something, it goes quiet for a while and Max wonders if she should go out into the hall, then all of a sudden she hears Billy's muffled scream. She freezes, she doesn't know whether to go get her mum. There's a massive thud and then a groan, she climbs into her bed and hides under the covers. There's thudding and then all she can hear is Billy crying out for his father to stop, but he doesn't like. Tears roll down her cheeks and snot from her nose, she must've somehow fallen asleep because it's now morning but she feels like she hasn't slept. She can't hear anything from Billy's room anymore and she doesn't dare get out of bed.

It's a Saturday which means no taking Max to school, Billy is laying in a pool of his own blood whimpering. His father didn't hold back last night, he made absolutely no sense, he kept mumbling things about Max but that's all he understood. Billy managed to prop himself up against his bed, his right arm was black and swollen, he couldn't even touch it, let alone move it. He hears Susan and Neil leave, then there's a quiet knock on the door "Billy...are you okay..?" Max slowly opens the door to see Billy holding his arm "..shit...Billy.." Max runs over and sits next to Billy, she goes to touch his arm when Billy flinches "DON'T..I'm sorry...just don't..don't touch it...I can't even..." Max has a tear roll down her cheek "..Billy..I think we need to go to the hospital..." Billy sighs "..no...Neil..he doesn't like hospitals...he says they're for the weak.." Billy lets out a cry "...I think your arm could be broken though...?". Billy wipes his tears away with his good hand "didn't you want taking to the arcade today..?" Max gasps "Billy, you can't possibly drive.." Billy smiles "I'll decided what I can and can't do.." Billy manages to get himself up onto his bed "..anyway Neil would kill me if I didn't take you...and he'd find a way to find out.." Billy ushers Max out the room "..give me 10 minutes and then we'll go.." Billy gives Max a not very convincing smile.

30 minutes later and Billy finally emerges from his bedroom, his eyes are swollen, red and puffy, he's clearly been crying. Max spots that Billy has a split lip, black eye and a bruise across his jaw. His face is white as a sheet, he also appears to be sweating a lot, he's holding his right arm close to his chest. "Billy...you don't look so good, maybe we should at least see a Doctor or something..." Max says with concern in her voice "..M..Max..I'm fine...I.I..I just..." Billy leans up against the wall and then slides down it and slumps into a heap on the floor. "oh shit.." Max runs into her bedroom and grabs her walkie talkie "...LUCAS...Lucas are you there pick up..." Max says with a gasp "Hey, Max what up..?" Lucas says calmly "Listen to me, Lucas this is important.." the walkie talkie starts making a weird static sound "Max, I can't hear you it's breaking up.." Max bashes the side of the walkie talkie with her hand "Billy's hurt, I think he's broken his arm, send Steve okay send Steve..." Lucas sounds panicked "okay..okay..I'm on it.."

The message got lost in translation, all Steve got was Max was hurt and it was Billy's fault. Max waited by the door, all of a sudden Steve was banging desperate to get in. Max opens the door "...where is he..? what did her do to you..?" Steve is checking Max over for any injuries, when he sees none he gets confused "...hey..Lucas said Billy had broke your arm or something..." Max points to Billy slumped up against the wall "I'm not the one who's hurt, Billy is...we need to go to hospital..." Steve looks confused "..what about your mum or dad....?" Max grabs Steve's hand "NO...no they can't find out..." Steve puts his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose and sighs "...please..Steve he's really hurt..." Steve mutters "..why the hell am I doing this..." Steve crouches down on the floor next to Billy "..hey...hey, Hargrove...you still with you us...?"

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: After A Series Of Events...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Billy Hargrove slumped in his living room and Max in utter despair, Steve does the honourable thing and takes his enemy to Hospital. After a series of events Steve stumbles across the truth of the Hargrove household, also Susan grows a backbone and finally starts sticking up for Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV

Max and Steve are awkwardly sat in the Hospital waiting room, it's been over an hour since the Doctors took Billy away. Steve is tapping his foot on the floor and rubbing his hands together. Max has been staring at the big blue double doors, that they whisked Billy behind over an hour ago. Steve turn to look at Max..*Steve clears his throat* "..you gonna tell me what happened..?" Max doesn't look at Steve but she shakes her head "..did he get in a fight or something..? Max turns to look at Steve "does it matter..?" Max snaps. Steve puts his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose and sighs "...maybe he pissed some off..? Hargrove doesn't exactly have the best track record.." Max snaps back "..it wasn't Billy's fault, ALRIGHT..!". Steve and Max go back to sitting in silence.

45 minutes after the heated conversation about Billy's injuries, a Doctor finally emerges from the big blue double doors "Max..Max Mayfield...Billy's asking for you..." Max jumps to her feet quickly "..is he alright...can he come home..?" the Doctor looks concerned "...I'd prefer it if he'd stay in overnight for observation, but he's insisting on discharging himself.." Steve stands up and clears his throat "er..how's his arm..is it broken..?" the Doctor looks at Steve "..and who are you..?" Steve looks shifty "..I'm..er..I'm a friend, a friend of Billy's, it was me that drove him..er..both of them here.." Steve holds out his hand to shake the Doctors hand "..Steve..Steve Harrington.." the Doctor shakes his hand "...his arm is broken, along with three of his ribs, his jaw is severely bruised but thankfully not broken, as well an many other cuts and abrasions.." Max gasps "can I go see him now..?" 

 

\---

 

Billy's just finished putting his boots back on when Max bursts through the door, Steve follows closely behind, but lingers at the door. Max goes to hug Billy, but he flinches suddenly when he sees her coming at home "..hey..er..sorry..you look better then you did before..the Doctor was saying..." Billy cuts Max off "...woah..slow down.." Max looks bewildered "..b..but he wants you to stay in overnight..?" Billy puts his hand on Max's shoulder "..we need to get home before Neil and Susan realise I didn't take you to the arcade..". Steve clears his throat "..Hargrove, I think you're stupid for discharging yourself..bu-" Billy stops buts in "..you think I care, Harrington.." Steve raises his hands to the side of his head "..woah, Hargrove! Look, I'll drop you off at home or at the arcade if you want..?" Max chirps up "..I..I just wanna go home.." Billy looks at Max and she gives him a reassuring nod "Home it is, Harrington.."

Steve pulls up outside the Hargrove residence, Billy's car is sat on the drive. Luckily Neil and Susan are still out, but there's no telling what time they'll be back. Billy hesitates before turning to Steve, he taps his fingers on the edge of his knee "..er..look, Harrington..um..thanks for..erm..well you know.." Steve gasps and dramatically clutches his chest "..oh wow! A thank you from Billy Hargrove himself.." Billy grins and flips Steve off "..seriously though, no worries man! Although next time you get beaten up, Hargrove try not to bleed in my car.." Billy laughs awkwardly and turns to look at Max "..right come on you, we better get in before Neil and your mom get home.." Max waves Steve off as Billy unlocks the front door.

As Steve drives away he can't help but feel uneasy over Billy and Max's behaviour, 10 minutes later a car that looks just like Neils drives past him heading in the direction of the Hargrove house, with the events of today on his mind Steve pulls over and puts his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose and sighs "..dammit, Hargrove.." he mutters under his breath. Steve presses his head against his steering wheel "..I'm gonna have to go back.." he mutters. Steve turns his car round and heads back towards the Hargrove household, as he drives he mutters to himself "..pull yourself together, Harrington! I don't even care!..why do I care?..the dude beat the shit out of me a few weeks back.." Steve sighs "..it's fine..it'll be fine...I'm just being paranoid..." Steve pulls up across the road and just past the Hargrove house to avoid any suspicion. 

 

\---

 

Max and Billy weren't even home for 10 minutes before Neil and Susan arrived home, Max was sat in the living room she'd just put the TV on, Billy had gone to his room to lie down. Neil and Susan walked through the front door and were shocked to see Max at home "..hey! sweetie, did you not go to the arcade today..?" Susan asked full of concern, Max looks up "..hey! mom..er..I didn't have very good nights sleep...so I didn't fancy the arcade today.." Susan walks over to max and gently presses the back of her hand on her forward "..you're not coming down with something are you sweetie..?" Max pushes her moms hand away "..I'm fine...I just struggled to drop off...that's all.." Neil steps towards Max "...any sign of Billy today, Maxine..?" Max looks worried "...er..he knocked on my door this morning and asked if I wanted a lift to the arcade..but I told him I was tired and staying in bed...er..um..then he said he was popping out..." Max tries to avoid eye contact with Neil, she's convinced he knows when she's lying "...he got back about half an hour ago...he went straight to his room...he didn't look so good.." Susan gives Neil a stern look "Neil, honey can I speak to you in the kitchen.." Susan says through clenched teeth. 

Susan paces round the kitchen "..you come to bed stinking of whisky and beer...then this morning you wake up with bruised knuckles..tell me you didn't hit him..?" Neil steps towards Susan "..Susie, baby...you know what the boys like...he wound me up...he.." Susan cuts him off "...how did he wind you up? should I go ask him..?" Neil gently places his hands on Susans shoulders "..look baby, I'll admit he didn't do anything yesterday...but he's bound to fuck up eventually, he always does. It's not his fault...it's just his mother ruined him..." Susan takes a step back from Neil, causing his hands to drop to his side "...you can't keep doing this to him...you make me sick...I don't even want to look at you, let alone share a bed with you...you're on the sofa tonight.." Susan brushes past Neil and storms out of the kitchen, Neil slams his hands on the kitchen table and lets out a massive sigh. 

Neil heads straight for Billy's bedroom, he storms into the room without even knocking. Billy's laying on his bed when his dad suddenly grabs him by the collar and pulls him to his feet, he instantly spots the cast on Billy's arm and realises he's been to the Hospital. "....how weak are you..? you went to the fucking Hospital!" Billy feels his knees start to tremble "...I'm sorry, Sir! I had to...the pain..it..it was too much..." before Billy gets the chance to finish his sentence Neil has him pressed against the wall, with his hand firmly round his neck. "...what did you tell them.." Neil grimaces "..I..I..said I got in a fight...I said it was all my fault...I didn't mention you...I promise..." Neil presses his nose against Billy's "...if you've dropped me in it...they'll be hell to pay...remember I've got friends in high places and you...well you're just nothing..." Neil snarls. Neil lets go of Billy with such forces that his knees give out and he ends up in a slumps on the floor. Neil spits in Billy's face and says "..thanks to you I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight...you'll pay for that one day...just. you. wait!" Neil storms out Billy's bedroom faster then he came in and slams the door behind him. Billy lets out a sigh and a single tear makes it's way down his cheek, as he wipes the tear away he looks up and spots Steve Harrington looking in with a face of disbelief. Billy suddenly realises that his window is open and Steve's witnessed everything. 

 

\---

 

Steve sits in his car for a few minutes, when he suddenly decides that he's got to check up on Billy and Max. He's not entirely sure why he all of a sudden cares about the wellbeing of the psycho he beat the pulp out of him a few weeks back, but he's just got a feeling that something isn't quite right. In the short time that he's known Billy Hargrove he's never known the kid to show any kind of weakness, but there was just something about the way he got out of the car that doesn't sit right with him. Before he knows it he's walking around the house trying to find signs of Billy's bedroom, all of a sudden he hears the sound of a door slamming and then shouting. Steve makes he way to the open window and slowly peeps through, he shocked to see Billy being held up by his neck against the wall, he can see the fear in Billy's eyes, which makes Steve feel even more uneasy. 

Steve listens on in horror as he realises that Neil was responsibly for hurting Billy and that although it doesn't excuse his past behaviour, it certainly explains why Billy acts the way he does. All of a sudden Billy's bedroom slams shut, Neil is gone and Billy is sat slumped on the floor just like he was a few hours earlier when he'd arrived after the radio call. As Billy wipes his tears away he looks up and spots Steve staring at him, Billy's face drops when he comes to the conclusion that Steve knows everything. Billy gasps as he struggles to get up, he walks over the window and looks Steve dead in the eyes "...you know nothing about me, Harrington.." Billy slams the window shut and pulls the curtain closed. He slumps into a ball on his bed and just sobs his heart out, although he's closed the window Steve can still hear the sobs coming from Billy's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I started writing the chapter weeks ago. But I didn't like where it was going, so I left it for a while and kinda forgot to save it. I essentially had to start it from scratch, which proper pissed me off, but in some ways I think it was a good thing, It's turned out better and it's gone down a different path than before. It might take a few weeks before you get another chapter, but I have no intentions of ending this story anytime soon. Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter Five: A New Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV

 

Steve drives home in a trance, he doesn't even remember the journey, his parents are out of town on yet another business trip. He goes to bed but he barely sleeps, he keeps thinking about how panicked Max was when he got to the Hargrove household, how fragile Billy was when he took him to the Hospital. Billy Hargrove is an asshole, he's mean and a bully, but Steve never wondered why...not until now. He gets to school super early and sits in his car waiting for Max and Billy to arrive, he's not worked out what he's going to say yet, or even if he has the balls to actually approach Billy.

20 minutes later he sees Max being dropped off at school by her Mother Susan, he decides it's now or never, he walks across the parking lot to Max. He hesitantly shouts over to her "...hey..Max...how you doing after yesterday..." Max looks tired "...er..I'm good...thank for taking us to the hospital..." Steve leans a little closer to Max and quietly says "...where's Billy today...he okay...?" Max looks over her shoulders before she answers "...Mom insisted to Neil that Billy takes some time off to recover....Neil..he wasn't happy about it...Mom's gonna stay home today to keep an eye on him..." Steve sits on the wall next to Max "...how long has Neil been doing that to him.." Max looks shocked "...how do you know it was Neil...?" Steve looks down at his shoes "...after I dropped you guys off yesterday....I saw Neils car heading home, something didn't sit right with me...so I went back to yours. I went round the side of the house and I could hear shouting, I peered through Billy's window....that's when I saw Neil holding him against the wall..." Steve looks back up at Max to see tears rolling down her cheeks *Max wipes her eyes on her sleeve* "....I only found out a couple of months ago....I heard Neil beating him one night...my Mom only found out recently...she's really mad at Neil, but I think that just makes it worse for Billy". Suddenly the bell goes and it's time for class, Max waves Steve goodbye and heads to class.

\---

Neil is out at work, Billy is laying in bed staring at the ceiling, he can hear Susan pottering around the house making herself useful. All of a sudden the footsteps head towards Billy's room *Susan knocks on the door* "...Billy sweetheart...is it okay if I come in...?" *Susan hesitantly waits outside for Billy's response*. It takes Billy all the strength he has to pull himself upright "...er..yeah come in.." Billy says strained. As Susan opens the door she's gasps, Billy's bruises look even worse today "...oh Billy..how could he do this to you?.." Susan reaches out to touch Billy's cheek gently, but he flinches backwards and grunts in pain "...oh..I'm ever so sorry...you know I'd never hurt you..right...?" Billy looks down at the floor "..yeah...I know...sorry it's just an automatic reaction these days...". Susan sits herself down on the bed next to Billy, she gently takes his hand "...Billy look at me...please..." Billy hesitates before looking at Susan, she places her other hand on his shoulder "...I just want you to know that you're like a son to me Billy...and I'm so disgusted with Neil's behaviour...I had no idea he could be SO violent...I'm gonna do everything I can to stop him from hurting you..." Once Susan has finished talking she realises that Billy has tears rolling down his cheeks, before she knew what she was doing she was embracing Billy in a hug. 

Billy has never had anyone show him any positive affection, it's just been him and his dad for as long as he can remember. He doesn't remember what happened to his mom, last time he asked, his dad shoved him violently down the stairs in their old house and his broke his collar bone, he was 9 years old. Max is back home from school, Steve dropped her off so that he could visit Billy. As Steve approaches Billy's room he mutters to himself "...why am I here...?..hell why do I even care...?" Max pops out of her room "...because you're a good person Steve...now go in!". Steve braces himself and then pushes Billy's door open "...hey! Hargrove, you-" Billy cuts him off "...who have you told...?" Steve rubs his hands together "...look Billy!...I've not said anything to anyone...I just..I came too see if you were okay..." Billy starts to chuckle "...man how hard did I hit you...why the hell do you care about me...?" Steve takes a step into Billy's room "...you know what..I don't care...you're an asshole.." Billy tries to stand up, but doubles over in pain and falls to his knees. Steve tries to catch him, but just ends up sitting next to him on the floor "...however I think your dad's an even bigger asshole...no one deserves...not even you..." Billy turns to look at Steve "....I'm not weak...this doesn't make me weak..." Steve puts his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose "...look..if your dad ever flips out again...you...and Max are always welcome to hide out at my place...Max knows the address.." Steve pats Billy gently on the shoulder and then walks away.

\---

Once upon a time Billy was the family outcast, now the tables have turned and Neil's become the black sheep. It's been a couple of weeks since his brutal attack on Billy, Susan is still making him sleep on the sofa and she won't even allow him to join them round the dinner table. One night after the kids have gone to their bedrooms, Neil decides to sweet talk Susan. "..Susie..what can I do..?" Susan won't even look at Neil "...your not the man I thought you were...I don't understand how you can be so kind to Max and so volatile to Billy..." Neil tries to follow Susan round the kitchen, as she cleans away after dinner "...Susie baby...I know I went to far...how about I see someone about my temper...a therapist...?" Susan stops and turns on the spot "...it would be a start...but it doesn't mean you're forgiven.." as Susan turns away Neil smirks to himself "...I know Susie baby...I promise I want to change...for you.." Susan turns to face Neil "...and for your son...?" Neil takes a step closer "...of course...I don't want Billy hating me..." Susan takes a step towards Neil "...we'll tell the children together that you're going to a therapist...then maybe we can try to fix this family.."

Billy is pacing round Max's room and she sits on the bed "....a therapist won't work..." Max looks concerned at Billy "...maybe it'll help..." Billy stops and turns to face Max "...Max...he's promised this before...it won't work...he was with a woman called Natalie, she found out like your Mom. He promised he'd change...it was a lie..." Billy stands in front of Max "...I'll never let him hurt you...or Susan...that IS a promise..." Max grabs Billy's hand "...I'll protect you as well..." Billy sits next to Max on the bed "...no...you can't get in his way if he's coming for me...promise me you won't...?" Max gasps "...Billy...I don't to see you get hurt.." Billy gently squeezes Max's hand "...I can't have him hurt you...or your mom.." 

Neil Hargrove has been seeing an anger management therapist twice a week, for almost a month now. At least that's what he tells his family, he really be going down the snooker hall for a couple of hours to vent to his work mate Jonny. "....the stupid bitch reckons I'm trying to change....she thinks I feel remorse for Billy....I don't think she'll ever learn that I'm just trying to toughen him up for the real world.." Jonny takes a swig of his beer "...so what's your plan...?" Neil takes a drag from his cig "...I've left Billy alone for a while....he knows me though...he knows this is an act...but he wouldn't dare get between me and Susie again, not if he wants to live to see his next birthday anyway..."

\---

Billy's smoking behind the bleachers at school, it's been a while since Steve visited Billy at the Hargrove household. Steve approaches Billy with caution "..Hey Hargrove, how you doing...?" Billy snorts "...you mean...has my dad battered me again...?" Steve rubs his hands together nervously "...er..I..well..." Billy cuts in "...the old bastard claims he's going to "anger management"..." Steve sits next to Billy "..but you don't believe him...?" Billy offer Steve a cig, which he takes "...even if he is going...he won't change...he's "tried" before and the outcome is always the same..he's just doing it to win Susan over.." the boys sit in silence for the next 10 or so minutes when Steve stutters "...has he ever hurt Max or Susan...?" Billy smirks "..no..never..it's our special thing we have...anyway..I'd never let him touch them..." Steve sighs "...how long..has he you know..?" Billy turns to Steve "..always..this has always been the norm between us..." Steve gulps "...well like I said...you and Max are always welcome at my place..." Billy stubs his cig out and head towards the school "...sure thing, Harrington..." 

Hopper swings by the school to speak to the principle, as he's leaving Steve Harrington approaches him "Hey! Hopper, can I get some advice...?" Hopper turns to look at Steve and smiles "..sure thing kid, what's up?" Steve nervously looks at his shoes "...well..someone I know he...er..well..he keeps..gett-" at that moment Billy walks past Steve and Hopper "..actually you know what, Hopper. Never mind..." as Steve goes to walk away Hopper puts his hand on his shoulder "...I shouldn't be telling you this..." Steve turns to look at Hopper "...a while back I caught the Hargrove kid sleeping in his car...he'd been fighting, wouldn't tell me who with..I've met his dad though, he's piece of work..." Steve leans in towards Hopper "...what can you do about it...?" Hopper takes off his hat and sighs "...nothing...not if the kid doesn't report him..." Steve splutters "...but..Neil gets away with it then...?" Hopper repositions his hat on his head and starts to get in his truck "..well..unless you can convince him otherwise...?" Steve looks on in horror "...but we're not exactly friends...are we..?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been SOO long between chapters, I did write a whole chapter a couple of months back, but stupid me refreshed the page without saving it and I couldn't be arsed to rewrite it at the time. 
> 
> I will start on the next chapter some point this week! Maybe tonight if I feel like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think of it, I love reading feedback.


	6. Chapter Six: Neils Hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = an action  
> " = some speaking  
> \- = change of POV

 

Neil has been in a bad mood recently, he yelled at Max yesterday for leaving her book bag in the living room, he snapped at Susan for not having dinner ready on time and thankfully he's not even bothered to look in Billy's direction. Steve has been watching Billy from afar, he's trying to see if he's been coming to school with any new bruises. When giving the kids a lift to the arcade, he keeps Max back and ask about Billy, much to the confusing of the party. 

 

\---

 

One night Max is out with her nerdy friends, they're having a sleepover at with El over at Hoppers place. Susan is cooking dinner for three, Neil is in a terrible mood again. "Hey! Susie baby, it's gone 6....where's dinner..?" Neil slurs. Susan potters over to the living room door and pops her head round "...sorry sweetie, dinner's a bit behind tonight...you want another beer...?" Neil grunts "....it's the least you can do, bitch.." Susan turns her head and ignores that remark, she goes over to the fridge just as Billy enters the kitchen "...another...? how many has he had, Susan?" Billy asks with concern is his voice. Susan steps towards Billy and give his arm a gentle squeeze "...if it keeps him happy...?" Billy pulls his arm away "...you know how this is gonna end.." Billy replies with gritted teeth. 

Neil stumble into the kitchen, Billy is setting up the table whilst Susan dishes the dinner onto the plates. "oh...look at that...my useless son has learnt how to set the table..", Billy chooses not to look at his father or even giving him the satisfaction of letting him know he's annoyed. Neil drunkenly starts trying to kiss Susan neck "Neil, not now sweetie.." Neil ignores Susan "...oh come on Susie, you know you want to..." Neil continues to rub his hands up and down Susan body "...Neil, let's just have dinner first..." Susan snaps. Billy watches on, he's not sure if he should say something to Neil. Susan tries to brush past Neil, when all of a sudden he forcefully grabs her arm "...listen, Susie! how dare you humiliate me..." Susan freezes she's not sure what to "...Neil, honey...that hurts...let go of me.." she whimpers. Without if realising what he's doing, Billy walk over to Susan and Neil. "...now you know what it feels like to be humiliated..." Neil spits, he lets go over Susan's arm, as she goes to turn her back on him, he raises his hand to hit her "...STOP...stop you bastard..." Billy grabs his fathers arm and pulls him away from Susan "...I watched you beat my mom, I won't let you hurt Susan.." Billy says shakily. 

Neil starts walking menacingly towards Billy "...oh you think your a big man do you...?" Neil shoves Billy hard in the chest "...you think you can be a superhero...?" Neil shoves him again harder "...no sir, sorry sir.." Billy splutters, Neil shoves Billy into the wall, hard. Neil presses his nose against Billy's "...you think you can take me on, boy..?" Neil laughs "...come on then...let's see what you've got...". Before Billy has time to even react, his dad punches him hard in the stomach, Billy gasps for air. "...I'm gonna teach you a little thing called respect and responsibility..." Neil grabs Billy by the throat and shoves him into the wall again, Billy hears a crack when his head hits the door frame. Susan is stood in the corner, terrified of what's just happened she can't move. 

Twenty minutes later Susan is still frozen in the corner of the kitchen, tears roll down her cheeks and she jumps every time Neil steel toe capped boot collides with Billy. She can't bring herself to intervene, as she's afraid of what Neil might do to her, instead she watches on as Billy cries for his father to stop. "...p..please..s.stop...I...I...can't, it's...too..much..." Billy sobs. Billy hears a crack as Neil kicks him hard in the ribs, Neil mimics Billy "...oh...please..I just CAN'T possible take it.." Neil laughs "...you gotta learn to man up, if you can't take smack then how are you gonna cope when the world beats your ass...?" Neil turns round, rubs his hands together and says "...right...that made me work up an apatite.." he walks past Susan, who's still stood frozen, picks up his dinner plate and sniffs it "...this looks great Susie, shame it's a little cold now though baby..." He heads towards the living room, stepping over Billy who is literally coughing up blood. 

After Neil disappeared into the living room, Susan lets of a huge sign of relief and then runs over to Billy "Billy..I'm so sorry..." as Susan reaches out to touch Billy he flinches "..DON'T...don't fucking touch me..." Billy manages to sit himself up, whilst holding his ribs. Susan gasps when she sees his face. The right side of his mouth is swollen and bruised, his top lip is split, he can't open his right eye and his nose is just gushing blood. "....I'm gonna go...." Susan knees beside him "...go..go where...?" Billy shrugs "...anywhere..." Billy carefully pulls himself up using the wall, Susan tries to help but he pushes her hand away "...Billy..thank you..for not letting him hurt me..." Susan smiles "...whatever..." Billy says as he heads for the front door.

 

\---

 

Steve's watching some boring documentary on TV when all of a sudden there's a knock on his front door, he opens the door to see Billy Hargrove covered in blood and not quite holding himself up "...you gonna invite me in Harrington, or you gonna leave me out here to freeze to death...?" Steve's face drops "...Jesus...what the fuck Billy..?" without even thinking about it, he carefully put's Billy's arm over his shoulder and helps him to the sofa, Billy lets out a loud wince "...fucking hell...careful man..." Billy says through gritted teeth. Steve carefully lowers Billy onto the sofa "...so what was his reason this time...?" Steve hesitantly asks. Billy grunts in pain "...the old man went to hit Susan...I stopped him...this became a lesson on respect and responsibility.." Billy wheezes 

"...what do you think you're doing, Harrington...?" Steve is stood holding a first aid kit "...I can't have you bleeding all over my sofa..." Steve sits down with a bowl of warm and a hell of a lot of cotton wool, he dips the cotton wool into the water, and then slowly dabs it on Billy's swollen bleeding lip. Billy winces in pain "...geez, Harrington.." The boys are sat for over an hour as Steve tends to Billy's wounds, by the end Billy is trembling with pain and is sobbing gently. "..you can stay for as long as you want...my parents are out of town for the next few weeks..." as Steve gets up "...thanks, Harrington..."

Steve brings Billy some clothes to change into and he bundles Billy's blood stained clothed into the washing machine, when he goes back in to check on him, he's fast asleep on the sofa. The next day Steve remembers he's meant to be picking the kids up from Hoppers, as he goes to leave Billy appears behind him "...where..er..where you going..." Billy ask shyly. Steve has never seen Billy look so timid "...I er gotta pick the kids up from Hoppers.." Billy's face goes white "...fuck...I'm meant to pick up Max..." Billy bangs his fist against the wall "..hey! I'll get her...I can bring her here if you want..." Billy shakes his head "...no she's better off going home, Susan will only worry about her.." Steve picks up his keys "...there's food in the fridge...help yourself to whatever you want..."

Max is confused when Steve tells her he goes to be the one taking her home and the party can't help but wonder why Billy is letting Steve take Max. Steve drops Dustin of first, then Lucas and then Mike. Will got picked up by his brother Jonathon, Max is last to be dropped off "...hey! Max, just so you know....er Neil laid into Billy last night..." Max gaps "...what the hell...is he okay...?" Steve sighs "....he's pretty shaken up, he turned up on my doorstep last night..." Max looks confused "...how do you know about what Neil does...did Billy tell you...?" Steve places his finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose "...not exactly...I saw him beating not that long ago and I told him he could hide out at my place..." Max shakes her head "...but you don't even like Billy...why..?" Steve sighs "...to be honest I don't know...he's an asshole..but Neil seems...worse..?" Max puts a hand on Steve's shoulder "...thanks for looking out for him..." Max gets out the car and heads towards her house, Steve waves her off and then heads back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie...I'm incredibly tired whilst writing this chapter. So I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, or if it didn't make much sense, or if you think it's a bit shit. I had an idea for where I wanted the story to go and I just had to write it down before I forgot. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love to hear feedback.


End file.
